Miradas
by SniperGYS
Summary: Sus expresiones era algo unicas sin duda, pero tambien encontraba algo inconveniente el que siempre asustaran a todos.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Fates y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo e Intelligent System.

* * *

 **.: Miradas :.**

 _La primera vez que había asustado a alguien con una de sus miradas, ella tan solo tenía 5 años; varios niños le habían estado molestando mientras ella esperaba a que sus padres terminaran sus asuntos en la ciudad. Tras cansarse de escuchar los comentarios de burla de sus atacantes, su expresión había cambiado a una que hizo correr incluso a los niños que solo observaban._

 _La segunda ocasión fue años después, tras la muerte de sus padres. El simple recuerdo de los culpables le había hecho usar esa mirada mortal nuevamente, asustando esta vez a la gente que intentaba consolarle por lo ocurrido._

 _Después de eso, esa expresión suya se había vuelto en algo cotidiano, a veces involuntaria, a veces completamente intencional. Tenía sus puntos buenos y malos, por un lado le ayudaba a verse más temible en combate y a mantener a sus enemigos a distancia; por el otro, era el asustar accidentalmente a sus compañeros._

 _Era fácil perder la cuenta de a cuanta gente había asustado últimamente desde que la guerra comenzó, pero no podía evitarlo; si algo le hacía enojar, era seguro que esa mirada suya aparecería automáticamente, si algo le hacía recordar su pasado allí estaría también, si la encontraban haciendo su trabajo en el campo de batalla, era obvio que en algún momento le verían con esa expresión… A veces era difícil controlarse, principalmente mientras más y más miembros de Nohr se unían a su bando._

 _A esas alturas, ya habían tenido más que pruebas suficientes de que no todos en Nohr eran sus enemigos, que varios de ellos eran víctimas de la guerra y que incluso, había quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudar a terminar con el causante de todo el desastre, pero aun así, para ella, olvidar lo que había pasado con sus padres no era algo fácil. Debían darle tiempo, años de odio hacia Nohr no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana, y aunque ya había aprendido que no todos eran malos como creía, igual le costaba controlar sus reacciones y terminaba asustando a sus compañeros, de ambos países, cuando eran recibidos con su ya clásica mirada. Realmente comenzaba a pensar que sería más rápido el que todos se acostumbraban a sus expresiones, a que ella lograra controlar sus impulsos._

 _Pero entre toda esa gente que habitaba el castillo que les había dado Lilith para descansar, había uno que nunca se había asustado o le hubiera reclamado por sus fieras expresiones. Para ella, eso era uno de los motivos por los que encontraba al joven príncipe como alguien único y especial. La primera vez que él se vio frente a su mirada mortal, había sido al poco tiempo de conocerse. Ese día se encontraban frente a unos ladrones que habían sido atrapados por unos soldados que patrullaban la ciudad._

 _Los bandidos habían sido llevados ante el príncipe para que aprobara la orden de arresto, los ladrones habían terminado insultando al joven después de que este aceptara encerrarlos, y eso era algo que ella no les iba a permitir. Su mirada y palabras de defensa callaron al instante a los maleantes, los soldados casi los habían liberado del susto e incluso su compañero había dejado caer su espada por la impresión. Todos le veían atemorizados, menos él. Estaba sorprendido sin duda alguna ¿Pero asustado? Nunca. Después de que los ladrones habían sido llevados a la cárcel del castillo, el joven príncipe se mostraba con interés sobre sus temibles expresiones._

\- Con alguien como tú cuidando mi espalda, que eres capaz de asustar a quien sea tan solo con la mirada, no tengo nada que temer.

 _Como atesoraría esas palabras de por vida, y cada vez que se sentía mal por asustar a alguien accidentalmente, sus palabras le ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Sí, sin duda él era único._

 _Pero el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y su vida había cambiado demasiado para su propio bien y felicidad, y aunque ese recuerdo le había ayudado varias veces en los últimos años, ahora se encontraba frente a un nuevo problema que le hacía querer borrar esa expresión de su cara con algún tipo de magia._

 _Todo había empezado unos cuantos días antes. Se encontraban visitando una ciudad para comprar provisiones y mientras perdían el tiempo viendo las tiendas del pueblo, había terminado asustando a un pequeño niño que había captado una de sus miradas por accidente. Por alguna razón, el evento le había dejado una sensación de incomodidad y preocupación mayor del que esperaba, pero no lograba saber el porqué. Cuando le contó lo ocurrido a Orochi en busca de ayuda, esta empezó a reír debido a que el asunto se le hacía bastante gracioso. Pese la diversión que le causaba, la Adivinadora igual le había ayudado con el problema del niño, pero aun así, algo dentro de ella le seguía preocupando._

 _Por más que dedicaba su tiempo libre a pensar en que podía seguir mal, no lograba dar con la respuesta, hasta que un día, su desconcierto había sido tan notorio, que hasta el joven príncipe le empezaba a ver preocupado._

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – _Le pregunto tras notar que no tenía poderes mentales para descifrar su preocupación._

\- Descuida, no es nada.

\- Si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – _Insistió sin quitarle la mirada de encima._

\- Lo se.- _Respondió con una rápida sonrisa, pero aun así el príncipe no dejaba de seguir intentando leer su mente._ \- Tienes mejores asuntos de que preocuparte.

\- ¿Qué clase de esposo seria si no me preocupara por ti? – _Se sentó en el piso desafiante con los brazos cruzados y en espera de una respuesta a sus preguntas._

\- Con esa expresión, yo diría que estarías en la clase de: Esposos con una actitud más parecida a la de un niño pequeño.- _Le respondió riendo._

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Solo bromeaba! – _Volvió a decirle aun riendo.-_ Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ni siquiera sé que es lo que me está molestando.

\- Hump, pues lo que quiera que sea, será mejor que desaparezca, porque tengo planeado que mañana hagamos una visita.

\- ¿Visita? ¿A dónde o a quién?

\- A ver al niño ¿A dónde más? Si Leo tiene razón en como calcular el tiempo que transcurre entre esta dimensión y la otra, para Kiragi ya deben faltar unos cuantos días para su cumpleaños, y creo que deberíamos estar allí.- _Le explico emocionado._

\- Oh claro, 2 años, tendré que llevarle algo de ropa y cosas nuevas. – _Dijo tras verse contagiada de la emoción del príncipe._

\- ¡Sí! Aunque… Ryoma me comento que tuviera cuidado con que le llevaba al niño.- _Sus palabras le hicieron detener su lista mental de que podría llevar para la visita.-_ Para que no ocurra lo mismo que le paso con Shiro cuando esté tenía casi 2 años.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Al parecer pensó que sería buena idea llevar uno de esos dragones de piedra para adornar el cuarto de Shiro, pero eligió uno que tenía una expresión demasiado realista y fiera, y termino asustando al niño.- _Comento sonriendo divertido.-_ Leo me dijo que a esa edad, los niños son más perceptivos y pueden asustarse más fácilmente ¡Pero supongo que Ryoma no lo sabía!

\- Oh…

 _Y al instante, la emoción desapareció de golpe, ahora sabía que era lo que le estaba molestando._

 _Al día siguiente, salieron temprano rumbo a la dimensión en la que cuidaban de su hijo. Cada paso que daba le aumentaba la preocupación y ahora estaba segura de que era lo que causaba ese aumento._

\- Oboro…

\- …

\- ¿Aun sigues pensando en… Lo que quiera que has estado pensando? – _Pregunto dirigiéndole una rápida mirada._

\- …

\- Si antes era notorio, desde ayer lo es mucho más.

\- …

\- ¿Me vas a explicar que ocurre o no?- _Se detuvo repentinamente y se giró para quedar de frente a ella, en un signo de que no tendría otra alternativa más que explicarse.-_ Porque comienzo a pensar que quizás no querías venir a ver al niño.

\- Takumi-sama… No… No es eso, es que…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que… ¿Y si el niño se asusta conmigo y no quiere volver a verme?

 _La pregunta había sido hecha de una manera tan rápida que por poco y el príncipe no logra entenderla, pero para su suerte, ya tenía experiencia en captar conversaciones rápidas gracias a los años que tenía conociendo a Hinata, quien parecía ser capaz de decir 1000 palabras por segundo cada vez que se emocionaba. Gracias a ello, la pregunta había sido captada rápidamente, dejándolo sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. Esa sin duda, no era la que esperaba escuchar._

\- Qu… Eh… P… ¿Por qué dices eso? – _Pregunto aun desconcertado._

\- ¡Todo mundo se asusta conmigo cada vez que me ven con… Con esa expresión! ¡Y es algo que no puedo controlar! – _Termino diciendo mientras cerraba sus manos con fuerza, en señal de que era algo de gravedad._

\- ¿Pero porque piensas eso? No es algo que no hubiera ocurrido anteriormente. Recuerda esa vez que asustaste a uno de los encargados de cuidarlo cuando este hiso llorar al niño sin querer.

\- El niño va creciendo, tú mismo lo dijiste, y es cierto el que cada vez se va haciendo más consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, por lo que ya se encuentra en una etapa en que fácilmente distingue que le asusta y que no. Y si la gente adulta se asusta de mi… ¿Qué posibilidad tengo de que no ocurra lo mismo con él?

\- … - _Por unos segundos, el único ruido que escuchaban era el del leve viento que bajaba por las montañas que los rodeaban.-_ Esto es por lo que ocurrió con ese niño de la aldea, ¿Cierto?- _Pregunto repentinamente._

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Je, creo que ya deberías saber, que si quieres que todos se enteren de algo, solo basta con decírselo a Orochi. Si supieras la infinidad de cosas que me ha contado de otros tras un par de bebidas… Pero eso no es el punto. Además, tu concentración se vio afectada tras esa visita que le hicimos a aquel pueblo.

\- Mmm .- _La joven cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que le preocupaba, pero era inútil, tenía días sin poder lograrlo._

\- ¿Sabes? Tu siempre me estas ayudando cada que me siento mal, algo me preocupa o me molesta, diciéndome que confié en tus palabras de que todo estará bien. Creo que esta vez, debes ser tú quien confié en mí cuando digo: Todo estará bien.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que creerlo. Principalmente cuando todos se asustan al verte.

\- No todos.

 _Su respuesta le sorprendió, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él, fue recibida por una completa expresión de seriedad que demostraba que no estaba mintiendo sobre el asunto. Eso no podía negárselo, SÍ había alguien que no se había asustado tras encontrarse por primera vez con una de sus clásicas miradas mortales, al contrario, su única reacción había sido el decir:_

 _"Con alguien como tú cuidando mi espalda, que eres capaz de asustar a quien sea tan solo con la mirada, no tengo nada que temer."_

\- No es lo mismo el tratar con alguien que apenas está comenzando a conocer

\- No, no creo que sea tan diferente como parece. Él es una parte de mí, pero también es parte de ti, si alguien puede entendernos mejor, seguro será él.- _Termino diciendo mientras le daba un abrazo, dándole la oportunidad de desahogarse._

\- A veces quisiera poder eliminar ese detalle de mí…

\- Yo lo extrañaría, es algo único que no creo encontrar en alguien más.

\- No es algo que valga la pena si lo termina asustando a él.

\- ¿No me has dicho que Kiragi se parece a mí? Si yo no veo el problema, él tampoco lo vera. Y hey, si se llegara a asustar, yo me asegurare de enseñarle que no hay nada que temer a alguien tan afectiva y hermosa como tú.

\- Tú me elogias demasiado.

\- ¡Me considero culpable de haberme enamorado! – _Exclamo levantando las manos en señal de derrota, causando que Oboro riera un poco por su reacción._

\- Aún sigo pensando que eres mucho para mí.

\- Y yo me pregunto que fue lo que hice para tenerte a ti.

\- Quizás algo malo, para que te castigaran así.

\- Pues ya me declare culpable ¡Acepto mi castigo por el resto de mi vida!

\- Oh ¡Para ya! – _Le respondió empujándolo suavemente._

 _Takumi comenzó a reír, sintiendo que había ganado en la pequeña conversación tras ver que Oboro comenzaba a sonar cada vez más en un tono más de relajación. Si ya había logrado que bromeara un poco, sin duda era una completa victoria._

\- Todo estará bien, y si algo llegara a pasar, yo estaré allí y lo intentare solucionar, ¿Ok?

\- Ok.- _Respondió tras un suspiro en un intento de liberar la tensión. No podía negarse que él era único._

 _El joven príncipe realmente parecía esforzarse para que nada fuera a salir mal durante la visita. Desde el momento en que llegaron a la casa, Takumi se dedicó a observar cada movimiento de los encargados para no ocasionar algún conflicto entre ellos y Oboro que volviera a deprimir a la joven._

 _Con el paso de los días parecía que Oboro lograba olvidar su preocupación al mantenerse ocupada cuidando y jugando con el niño, y él estaba agradecido de que el niño fuera tan activo y alegre. La felicidad del niño era contagiosa y eso parecía hacer sentir mejor a quien estuviera cerca. Pero aun así sabía que el niño aprendería tarde o temprano de ese pequeño detalle sobre su madre, solo que Takumi no esperaba ocurriera tan pronto o de la forma en que paso. Porque claro, nunca hubiera imaginado que una sencilla visite al pueblo cercano a la montaña, pudiera terminar en una inoportuna discusión entre Oboro y uno de los comerciantes._

 _Todo parecía indicar que la gente que habitaba ese Deeprealm parecía tener algún tipo de influencia de algún reino desconocido para ellos, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ver el tipo de vestimenta más tradicional de Hoshido. Y aunque habían encontrado gente que mostraba interés en el tipo de roba que portaban, también habían encontrado a personas que lo encontraban impráctico._

 _Al principio todo parecía normal, Oboro incluso había encontrado como entretenerse intercambiando puntos de vista con los aldeanos que tenían diferentes puntos de vista, diciendo que le ayudarían a encontrar algún balance entre los gustos de la gente. Pero así como había gente interesada en aprender y comprender de las culturas de los demás, tenían que encontrar a alguien que solo pensaba en buscar problemas._

 _El primer comentario que hiso directo con la pura intención de molestar paso por alto entre el ruido de los demás, pero al irse retirando la gente y con su constante insistencia, era obvio que la paciencia de Oboro iba decreciendo. Takumi que se encontraba cerca cuidando de Kiragi, tardo en captar el peligro que se acercaba, y aunque intento llegar a tiempo a calmar el asunto, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Oboro reaccionara y le dirigiera al comerciante una de sus miradas mortales._

 _El punto bueno había sido que la pura expresión de la joven fue suficiente para terminar la discusión y hacer que el aldeano se apartara, ahorrándole el tener que detener cualquier comentario que su esposa tuviera en mente. El punto malo había sido que no logro evitar que la joven hiciera justo lo que ella había intentado no hacer: mostrar una de sus clásicas miradas enfrente de su hijo._

 _Al reaccionar en lo que había hecho, Oboro se olvidó por completo de la discusión y del aldeano, recordando en su lugar, aquello que le había causado preocupación los días anteriores. Su mirada cambio al instante a una de temor cuando confirmo lo ocurrido al ver la preocupación en Takumi._

 _Ambos observaron al niño que el príncipe llevaba en brazos. Kiragi veía fijamente a su madre con expresión neutra, haciendo que ambos padres no lograran descifrar que era lo que podía estar pensando. Por unos segundos no hubo reacción alguna. Probablemente esos habían sido los segundos más largo de sus vidas._

 _Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando repentinamente Kiragi había comenzado a reír, confundiendo a sus padres por completo y dejándolos sin saber qué hacer. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos más de solo escuchar la risa del niño antes de que lograran recuperar el sentido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo había una cosa que Oboro podía hacer en un momento así: La joven tomo al niño y lo abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad, sintiendo que un peso enorme se le había quitado de encima tras ver esa simple reacción de diversión._

 _Los días siguientes ambos padres habían encontrado una nueva forma de entretener al niño, y es que no importaba que tan fiera o extraña fuera la expresión que Oboro hiciera, Kiragi igual la encontraba divertida._

\- Te dije que no había nada que temer.

\- Y yo que iba a saber que le divertiría algo así

\- Jaja, bueno, recuerda que según tú, él se parece a mí ¿No? Creo que es normal que nos gusten las mismas cosas.

\- Ooh ¿Ahora estas diciendo que te entretienes viéndome? – _Le pregunto con una falsa molestia._

\- Claro, es algo único, ya te lo había dicho.

\- Entonces yo también me entretengo viendo algo único.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- A ustedes 2.

 **.: Fin :.**

* * *

No se que me llevo a escribir esto, solo se que tenia pensado que fuera algo de 2 paginas y termianron siendo casi 7... Ups! En fin, despues de esto, ya puedo dedicarme al ultimo cap de mi otro fic!

Saludos!


End file.
